


Father's Day

by Iwillshipuman69



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik has Issues, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Other, POV Erik, POV Erik Lehnsherr, Poor Erik, Poor Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Erik doesn't like father's day. One would think because his children hate him or prefer anyone else to be their parent. But rather it's for his own father that is dead. Who he watched die right in front of him. And in his final moments saved his life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Father's Day

When I was a child. When I was a very different man. Before I was Erik Lehnsherr. When I used to be Max Eisenhardt. Before that boy died in the camps with the rest of his family. 

A very long time ago my father said to me."Sometimes in this life, you get a moment. A time when everything lines up. When anything is possible. When suddenly you can make things happen. God help us if we take that moment. And God forgive us if we don't." These are the words my father once said to me. These words will forever echo in my mind.

My father a rather proud yet humble man who loved his family. My father who taught me "fight back, and they'll stomp in your head" and insisted that we stayed and learn to figure out the rules. The rules of the nazis. My father who was a soldier. My father gave his life for his country. My father who still had hope for humanity. My father who still had hope in his fellow germans just because he fought for them. My father who was shot and buried in a mass grave. My father who the very country he fought for let him die. My father who at the last second pushed me out of the way so I could have a chance of living. My father who was a good man. My father who I stared at for hours after his death. And watch his warm body slowly turned into a cold corpse. 

That day when Max Eisenhardt entered that grave. Out came….someone else. Something else. No longer the good boy that admired his father. I am not my father. I KNOW I am not my father. I will never be my father. I KNOW I will never be my father. My father if he were alive today. I do not know if he would be 'ashamed' of me. But I know for a fact He wouldn't recognize who I've become. He wouldn't recognize WHAT I've become. A man I could never be. A man...I will never be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comics ain't it a bitch


End file.
